


do it for the quiet, anxiety

by disaster_queer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_queer/pseuds/disaster_queer
Summary: Roman is sad after Putting Others First, and blasts music that he wouldn't normally listen to, which tells Virgil all he needs to know.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	do it for the quiet, anxiety

Virgil irritably poked the “raise volume” button on his headphones. Why, oh why, couldn’t Roman play his music any  _ quieter _ ? As much as he appreciated MCR, he was  _ trying _ to ignore the aftermath of the last video by drowning his thoughts in listening to music as loud as he could- the video that no one had told him about. The one he was only informed of after Roman stormed into his room in the mind palace, glaring with such dramatic hurt and anger. 

After a few moments of listening to see if anyone was coming down the hallway (hopefully to talk to Roman so Virgil wouldn’t have to), he resigned himself to the bitter conclusion that he’d have to either damage his eardrums to drown out the prince, or do the thing he’d dreaded- talking to him.

With a sigh, he unlocked his door, and stepped out, leaving his headphones abandoned on his bed. Following the increasingly deafening sound of Gerard Way scream-singing, he soon arrived at the imposing door to Roman’s room. The richly colored oak was adorned with a glowing golden star proclaiming  _ Prince Roman, Creativity _ in ornate script. Virgil hesitated, his hand hovering by the door, ready to knock.  _ Am I sure about this? What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if I’m annoying him? What if I make it worse like I always-  _

Virgil cut off the thought before it could go any farther, like Patton and Jan- Deceit had always told him to.  _ Do it for the quiet, Anxiety. _

He knocked.

The music abruptly halted, and Roman opened the door, his normally excited expression twisted into the scowl that came with a kind of rejection Virgil knew all too well. 

“Um- hi,” he forced out. 

“Salutations.” The greeting usually sounded enthusiastic coming from the heroic side, but now it echoed with a bitter sarcasm the other sides equated with Virgil and Deceit. 

Taking the fact that there was a reply at all as a good sign, Virgil forged ahead. “So- I heard you playing music really loud and it was kind of- I mean really different from the way you usually act-” Virgil knew he was rambling, and he hated it. “So I thought I should come check on you.”

Roman’s dejected appearance morphed into disbelief. “Did Patton send you?” 

“No!” Virgil reacted defensively. “I mean- no, he didn’t. Why is that so hard for you to believe?” 

“I thought he might send a different side after I shouted at him the first time.” Hold up- what? No one ever shouted at Patton, least of all Roman. He was too sweet, too well-meaning, too  _ good _ . 

“Why would you do that?” Virgil asked incredulously. 

“He sided with that- that-  _ reptilian rapscallion _ !” Roman burst out.

  
“Deceit?” 

Roman laughed bitterly. “Who else? What other slippery, dishonest side could and would turn all the others against me?” 

“...what exactly happened last episode?” Virgil had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Roman’s current state. He berated himself for not knowing something was up and not making the connection sooner.  _ Since when does  _ Roman,  _ the Creativity Prince, listen to My Chemical Romance, let alone  _ I’m Not Okay _? _

“What happened? What  _ didn’t _ happen?” Roman laughed again, his eyes welling with tears. This was way past what Virgil had signed up for. He would have been out of there in a second if it was anyone but Roman. “Come on in, I’ll explain.” He led Virgil into the room, draped in tapestries depicting heroic scenes that were something out of a fairy tale. How very Roman. 

\---

“And then I said, ‘I thought I was your hero!’ because I was! I was, before that slimy snake destroyed my reputation, ruined Thomas’s life, corrupted Patton, and took everything from me!” 

Virgil nodded, though he was tiring of this. Roman had been ranting for the past hour, recounting the latest video word-for-word, and a headache was steadily building behind his eyes. 

“Thomas said ‘You are!’ and I looked at Janus because he can tell when people are lying, and he nodded. Thomas-” Roman’s voice shook, and Virgil looked at the princely side, surprised to see tears sliding down his face. “Thomas  _ lied _ . I’m…” he seemed to choke on the words for a minute. “I’m not the hero.” 

Virgil opened his mouth to say something, one of his usual cynical comments perhaps, or something condemning Janus and Patton’s behavior, then realized- that’s not what Roman needed to hear. He hesitantly moved to sit next to Roman, and put an arm around him. 

“Roman…” the princely side glanced up. “You’re  _ my _ hero.” 

“I- I didn’t tell you something...” Virgil mentally prepared himself for another rant, when Roman spoke again. “Janus… he told me I was… I was like Remus.” 

“You’re not.” Virgil promised. “You’re nothing like Remus- I should know.”

Roman’s energy seemed renewed. He gave a small smile, the first true smile Virgil had seen on him since before Selfishness vs Selflessness. 

“By the way, I heard you listening to My Chemical Romance earlier. Are you finally admitting my music taste is better?” Virgil teased. 

“Never!” Roman’s smile spread across his face. “Wanna go prank Janus?”

“I always thought his hat was kind of stupid, maybe it could have a mysterious accident?” Virgil suggested. 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've discovered that I can't write fluff. You heard that right, this was supposed to be fluff.


End file.
